Concours AmourPirate - Palmarès
by Lisen-chan
Summary: Et voila, c'est la fin... un peu de tristesse, du bonheur, des fous rires, des nouvelles rencontres, c'est le bilan de ce second concours One Piece qui s'achève. Encore merci.


**CONCOURS AMOUR-PIRATE**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Palmarès**

**~.~.~.~**

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Enfin voici le palmarès, après des empoignades et des coups de gueule mémorables, terminés sur des fous-rires encore pires, en bref, le jury a survécu ! Les bans de notre prochain mariage (oui à trois), seront publiés prochainement, surveillez les résumés !

Tout d'abord, un petit mot de chacun :

**Lisen-chan ****:**

C'est avec un petit pincement de cœur que j'écris ces dernières lignes en tant qu'organisatrice de ce concours. Faire équipe avec ma douce, ma chérie Nathdawn et mon sociopathe adoré Sinasta fut un réel bonheur. Mes amours je vous adore.

Ce second concours auquel je participais m'a permis, comme le premier, de faire la connaissance d'auteur(e)s adorables et sympathiques, d'y retrouver les habituées qui répondent si gentiment présentes à chaque fois… à vous toutes et tous, merci d'avoir joué le jeu.

Bien que tous vos textes soient d'une qualité incroyable, j'aurais aimé y voir le sujet n°1 choisi plus souvent, pour apporter la touche de folie que j'aime tant. Une autre fois peut-être ^^.

Grâce à vous, le fandom fut envahi, pour un temps, de fics sans OC et sans Mary-sue et ça fait du bien.

Pour les résultats, il a fallu faire un choix. Ce ne fut pas facile mais on ne pouvait pas désigner vingt vainqueurs non plus. Alors si vous ne voyez pas votre nom en-dessous, je vous félicite tout de même, vos OS étaient superbes.

Salutation à vous et bonne soirée.

OoO

**Nathdawn ****:**

Merci à tous d'avoir participé et d'avoir ainsi fait vivre un peu le fandom. C'est sûrement mon dernier concours sur One Piece, j'ai un peu décroché du manga et j'aurais bien du mal à lire certaines fics à présent. J'espère que d'autres s'y essaieront avec autant de bonheur que moi.

Les deux concours m'ont permis de connaître des auteurs fabuleux et des amis chers à mon cœur (oui, même Sinasta, comme quoi, on jugera de mon extrême tolérance et de mon amour des animaux). Mouhahaha !

Pour ce concours en particulier, j'ai tout de même un regret, une tristesse, celui que les concurrents (pas tous), n'aient pas joué le jeu des reviews. C'est important de mettre un petit mot à l'auteur mais il y a 20 participants, 3 membres du jury et personne n'a 23 reviews minimum. Les concours n'ont d'autre but que faire partager ses écrits et là, je crois que l'objectif n'a pas été atteint. Snif !

Personnellement, ça a été un plaisir de vous lire, d'échanger quelques mots, connaître les nouveaux... j'en sors un peu nostalgique.

Bravo ! Clap ! Clap ! Clap !

OoO

**Sinasta ****:**

Le concours est donc terminé. Un grand bravo aux gagnants et à notre coup de cœur. Pour tous les autres, n'allez pas croire que vos textes sont mauvais pour autant, il ne peut juste pas y avoir que des numéros 1.

J'espère en tout cas que vous avez toutes et tous passé un bon moment, que ce soit à écrire ou à lire les œuvres de vos concurrents.

En ce qui me concerne, malgré les engueulades que ça a provoqué au sein du jury et les quelques textes qui m'ont moins plu que les autres, j'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir. Je ne sais pas si j'ai été à la hauteur de ma réputation de casse-couilles. Vous me direz, avec quasiment que des dames, c'est difficile. Encore que j'en connais deux qui répondront oui d'office. ^^

En tout cas, merci à toutes et à tous d'avoir participé. Vous avez redonné un peu de vie au fandom. Pourvu que ça dure.

OoO

Assez de blabla !

Tout d'abord, et à l'unanimité, nous tenons à décerner un prix coup de cœur dont moi, Nathdawn, assume l'entière responsabilité. J'ai lu un texte, adoré et sans trop regarder le règlement, j'ai demandé à inclure ce texte dans le concours... sauf qu'il était trop court et ne contenait pas la phrase clé... que faire alors que nous étions tous trois sous le charme de la prose ?

Donc, pour ne léser personne ni disqualifier une merveille, nous avons inventé ce classement particulier mais je tiens à m'excuser auprès de l'auteur, je me suis enflammée, comme d'habitude, sans réfléchir, comme d'habitude et ai certifié que tout roulait. Pardon.

.

**Coup de cœur du jury :**

''Sailing'' de _ChocOlive Flamous_

_._

**ET LES GAGNANTS SONT :**

_._

**Troisième place :**

''L'amour? Leur faiblesse'' de _Minimilie_

ex aequo avec

''La valse sans fin'' de _Zetsuen_

_._

**Deuxième place :**

''De l'incompréhension naît l'appréhension'' de _Elowlie_

_._

**Première place (roulements de tambours) :**

''En Enfer comme au ciel'' de _Soullakh_

_._

**Félicitations !**

**Et merci de nous avoir fait rêver avec vous !**

.

C'est un palmarès qui fut simple et compliqué et pour ceux qui trouveraient bizarre qu'il y ait autant de ZoSan dedans, croyez bien qu'ils ne sont pas forcément là à cause des fans du couple, nous avons jugé la forme, le fond et l'originalité qui ne tient pas forcément au pairing.

Sinasta a eu la bonne idée de publier un OS de clôture, allez lire, reviewer et ne vous gênez pas pour l'insulter, il adore ça. Lisen-Chan et Nathdawn vous en seront reconnaissantes à vie !

Merci encore à tous, ce fut GRAND !


End file.
